


every richjake hurt/comfort fic ever

by fucc (leafduds)



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: M/M, i ha t e this fugkign family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafduds/pseuds/fucc
Summary: heres my richjake angst fic 100% original not stolen idea





	every richjake hurt/comfort fic ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyborb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborb/gifts).



jaek h ad  anobther halloween party annd   sadnes from ogrnaksi. richm, he,, …..strarted breathing,,,,,,,,,,,,fast. and then. he dcried .. jake .dfound him>!? and they…they….hleld echtoher……. ….. . and jack..smoochked…he………and..said.. i lobe you…den richy sed it bacc and,       ..uwu, the end

**Author's Note:**

> 37383737 hits 29474838 kudos 38384748494 comments


End file.
